He likes me, he likes me not
by WishUponAfallenstar
Summary: 7 chapter in one 'chapter' "he likes me, he like me not" and edwardxOC. Edward first and only love


**He likes me, he likes me not.**

I just cant keep you out of my constant thought

your bronze hair

your topaz eyes..

but there's one problem,

Im not suppose to love you,

you love her,

but I cant help but think she likes Jacob, the werewolf, your mortal enemy

He likes me, he told me,

and now its back to me loving you..

this is a big circle,

full of secrets, enemies, friends, and confusion,

you once kissed me, you said it was a mistake,

you ounce said you loved me, but you said it was a long time ago, 110 to be exact,

you kiss her, you say you love her, but I cant help it, to think maybe just maybe,

when your kissing her, your thinking of me.

when your holding her hand, your thinking of me.

you say you hate me, I dont care, that wont change my mind,

I love you

You love her

She loves him

and

He loves me

yep thats us the 4 some, love some.

"_He likes me, He likes me not_" I whisper to myself, as I pick the petals off the flower

"_He likes me_,"I pick a pedal and it slowly drops to the cold ground "_He likes me not_" I whisper even lower as it was the final pedal...

I then threw the stem away

I knew he dosnt _like_ me, silly me, he _loves_ me.

"hi emmet" amazingly, me and emmet were close even though me and edward were alittle on the whole avoid each other thing.

"hey yah ann, whats up?" he asked "emmet emmet emmet, how many times do I have to tell you, THE SKY!" I said pointed up to the sky.

HE laughed. "of course, my bad" he said ruffling up my hair. " yo man, stop it" I said as I slapped his hand.

_I always got the record of being miss. couldn't hurt a fly. To tell the truth, that's true, I talk big, but never deliver, yep thats me._

"so.." he said "no" I said already knowing what was on his mind. "oh come on" he said as he got on his knees, agh begging, "one match"

"Stupid naive emmett, how many times, do we have to do this" I paused looking into his pleading eyes

_Then again whats one match I thought _

_"ok" I whispered_

"ok emmet, u know the rules" I said

"yah yah" he said

"ok then, ready?"

"for decades little sis, decades" he said

_For some reason he always called me that, I never questioned it, though I wonder..._

"go" I whispered into the cold night air

_our matches were different then others he did with jasper, this wasn't as close combat..._

I ripped the tree from its roots, and lifted it like a baseball bat, and guess who was the base ball?

I then smacked emmett so hard he flew 20 yards back

The tree went with me

I immediately burst out in laughter

"oh man, that bat sure flew" I said through laughter, except I wasn't sure if i was talking about the tree or _emmett_.

He slowly walked up to me, soaking wet

"oh and did you land in the lake?" I said again acting concerned "oh poor baby" I said as I saw him get angry

_Of course he would forgive me five minutes later..._

"_so can bats swim?_" I asked and then I ran, with him right behind me, on hot pursuit.

I ran full force into the cullens house, opening and closing the door right behind me.

and of course emmett ran right into it

"tsk tsk tsk" I said while waving my finger back in forth

He looked at me, like I was his lunch,

like he could eat me!

"you know what esme says, NO knocking down doors" I said and began to run again.

living room, and everyone was there, good, I thing sat perfectly I ran into the safe on the couch, right beside esme.

he then came in, running but then came to a sudden stop realizing everyone was there

"mom," I said turning to esme and putting my innocent expression on, well I was, this time at least. "emmett knocked down the door" I said pointing to him.

"wait...well...she..." he stuttered

"emmett" esme said

**He likes me, He likes me not(edward cullen love story)...visit...**

Emmett ended up grounded(again) and I ended up forgiven, by him.

_I hated the days that seemed to last forever_

_the days I just couldnt wait to end_

_like the ones, I stand by, and watch_

_watch him with her, it kills me, ever single day, of my forever, and Im just thankful_

_some days it can end_

_Though of course the next day it becomes worse..._

_my jealous becomes worse. _

Today something was up, i felt it, my whole family was weird, they barely said a word to me, they didnt look at me straight in the eye, something was defiantly up.

_When we got home, I couldn't hold it in any longer._

"Thats it, whats up?" I ask

emmett tried to say something

I stopped him

"not the sky, this time emmett" I told him

he then became silent, with him, the rest became silent

"hello?" i said while tapping my foot

"Kate and her family are coming for a visit" Carlisle said as he looked at the floor

I immediately froze, kate meant tanya.

With me everyone froze.

"when?" I said without emotion

_at the moment my bangs covered my eyes_

"tomorrow" carlisle answered

_So they would arrive soon then._

**He likes me, He likes me not(edward cullen love story)...Tanya...**

_I don't know why, but I always hated tanya, her stupid strawberry blonde hair, that stupid arrogant smile, Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

_When the hour of her..i mean their arrival came, everyone was seated nicely in the living room, along with bella,_

_hand in hand with edward_

_**agh**_

_My thoughts luckily he couldn't hear, ironically he cant hear her's either._

_Though some thoughts slip_

He looked at me weird.

_**I guess**____that slipped_

_3 knocks landed softly on the front door_

_and i wasn't quite sure if bella heard._

_Carlisle got up, from his spot on the couch, and slowly made his way to the door._

_The living room was silent and from what I could her from outside(nothing) it was quite out there two._

_**This well be very interesting.**_

Edward raised one perfect eyebrow.

I simply shock my head, smiling, just to aggravate him.

The door opened and their quite footsteps filled into my ears.

_**Here they**__come, _

_**the **__monsters __**themselves.**_

edward looked frustrated.

Then it happened, tanya turned the corner into our perfect living room, of course her presents ruined it.

...

She and her family filled the room and sat across from us.

and thats when she realized it.

_That I wasn't seating with edward_

I expected her to grin, the fact that I wasn't, but she looked...shocked...surprised?

-edward p.o.v.-

' what the hell ' tanya thought as she looked from me to meranna and back again.

Then she noticed bella.

' a human?, oh this well be to easy ' tanya thought as she smirked

I growled at her

bella looked up to me in surprise, again, not Scared.

At the same moment I growled, meranna, came in between me and tanya, who I was about to rip the throat out of.

_**She's not worth it**____she thought_

_and she was right, she always was, there wasn't a moment in time, I doubted her._

_She slowly returned to her spot on the couch._

_-anna's p.o.v.-_

_I just stopped edward from ripping tanya's throat out, I didn't really know why I did, but I don't think it would be the most beautiful thing for bella to see._

_If I couldn't have him, I would want bella to have him._

_To comfort him_

_To protect him_

_To always be there for him_

_He picked her, __**not me.**_

He looked towards me and raised his perfect eyebrow.

-edward's p.o.v.-

_**not me**__ she thought, but of course it probably wasn't her complete thought_

_her thoughts bother me the most, not being able to hear everything, just bits and pieces, its worse then not hearing bella at all._

_This was different, its like she teases me, the fact I cant read all her thoughts._

_I raised one eyebrow._

_She of course just smiled and shook her head, her lovely golden brown hair followed in the movement._

_Wait did I just think lovely?_

**He likes me, He likes me not(edward cullen love story)...Anna...**

-anna's p.o.v.-

The day dragged on, if I could sleep, I would have right when tanya started talking.

but unfortunately, I cant, so I slipped off into my own little world, drifting into my old memories.

Chicago 1917(anna's house)

_' so what would you like to do?' I asked him as we both lay on the grass of my front yard._

_' I could really care less, as long as im with you, any thing would be fine' he said, with that famous crocked smile of his._

_I blushed _

_**man Im glad I cant do that anymore.**_

_' how about we go down by the old work house_

_**At the time I really didn't know why I wanted to go there, but I realized why I wanted to, now.**_

_We walked there hand in hand, like we always did, even before we became a couple, we just liked to know each other was there._

_**Yah we were weird like that, but i loved him anyways.**_

_when we got there, I sat on the work table._

_and he on the work chair._

_I always went there to relax and forget things I didn't like about the day, and edward always went with me._

_We just began dating and everything was pretty brand knew to us._

..

_I looked at him, the evening sun shining off his skin. _

_it seemed like time stood still._

_when i looked over his facial features, he surprised me, and got up, from his seat and came over to me._

_I stopped breathing._

_he came over and put his arms around my waist._

_' i love you, anna, more than everything, in this entire world' he said as he looked into my eyes_

_he was so sure, so confident, something i never was._

_' i you two' i stuttered_

_he smiled, he knew me so well_

_but then ounce again he took me off guard, as he lowered his face to mine._

_**at that moment as my lips touched his lips, my past flew out of my mind into reality, tanya telling a story **_

_**oh joy**_

i looked over to edward, for some reason, and guess what?

he was looking at me, with a shocked expression

almost as if he forgot about everything, that went on between him and I

_oh great, im becoming formal, again._

**He likes me, He likes me not(edward cullen love story)...edward...**

-edward's p.o.v-

i couldn't believe what I just saw, what she thought, was something I had long forgotten, how could I forget?

The first time I kissed her? how, seriously, how did I forget?

When I saw it from her point of view, it came into perspective for me.

She loved me but does she still feel that way?

I mean after our 'deaths' we both became more destined from each

we kept the title though, of being boyfriend and girlfriend.

but when we moved to forks we had a major fight.

-Forks-2006-cullen's residence-

Anna and I just got home from school, with the alice, jasper, rosalie, and emmett behind us as we walked up the stairs, when she looked up to me.

I didnt really get why, but for a half a second, she looked sad, but she composed herself.

_Everyday since that day, her thoughts came to me less and less, almost as if they were disappearing, and to this day I fear that with her thoughts, she'll disappear after them, and I'll never see her again. Thats my greatest fear._

We walked in the house and the hours ticked by, it was Friday, December 14th to be exact.

and because we didn't sleep, the hours ticked by to midnight.

as if my time wasn't already frozen, time seemed to freeze around me.

The clock ticked midnight, and at the exact moment Anna stood up, head hung, facing the floor.

.......

_That night I ruined it, I forgot her birthday._

_amazing, I told her happy birthday, for 100 years, and that year, it just slipped my mind, amazingly that entire day I heard her thoughts, the entire time she gave me hints, I was just so stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

**He likes me, he likes me not(edward cullen)...jacob...**

-anna's p.o.v-

At this point I couldn't stand it anymore, tanya's voice, edward's look on his face, and finally the weird thing that happened 37 seconds ago.

Alice got that blank look on her face, and right when that clicked, edward looked at me(as if he wasn't already looking at me from the corner of his eye)

Then 37 seconds later it ended and I stood up, and walked out the room, more like ran, I was sick of it all.

I didn't now were I was going until I was there, the blacks house.

and of course jacob said to me(totally convinced he imprinted on me) that the treaty didn't apply to me.

strangely enough, I wish with all my being(cant say heart) that he was home.

I knocked fairly low, I lost my self-esteem.

-jacob's p.o.v-

I heard a knock on the door, it was to low for any human(or werewolf) to make.

and the only blood. I mean vampire(hes trying to impress her with his improvement in the name calling regard) I let step on this land is...

I opened the door, and just like I guessed, there she was, the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on.

"hey" I said

"hi" she said in a very low voice

_is she ok?_

-anna's p.o.v-

he answered the door

"hey" he said in a ' im trying to act cool ' voice

"hi" I said lowly, if I spoke any louder I was afraid my voice would crack.

_is she ok?_

ok know I'm hearing thoughts.

I haven't heard any since..along time ago.

_What is wrong with me?_

"would you like to came in?" he asked

I just nodded

-jacob's p.o.v-

"so whats up?" I asked her as we sat on the couch.

She pointed to the ceiling

_of course_

" you know what I mean" I said

she just smiled

_shes not usually like this _I thought

" Im sorry jacob, " she said in a low voice "but I had no where else to go"

"you can always come here" I lifted her chin to look at me, sense she was looking at the floor.

"when ever you need someone, Im here" I told her as I looked into her deep golden eyes

I didnt really know what I was thinking, actually, I dont think I was thinking at all.

but I slowly moved my lips to hers.

I really thought that she would back away from me, but she didnt, she actually came closer to me.

but right when my lips were about to collide with hers, hot on cold, she froze.

I froze to.

she slowly turned away from me.

"Im sorry, I cant" she said with a little more volume

"its ok"I said

**'ok course, I forgot she probably still hasn't got over that stupid bloodsucker, man if the treaty didnt exist, I would have ripped him to spreads and burned the pieces....**

**First he takes bella, now he has anna rapped around his little finger'**

anna stood up, so fast, this entire time i forgot that she was a vampire, though she is.

I got the look on her face she was furious!

"WHAT THE.?!?" she said, more like yelled.

_'did she hear?' _

she nodded, furious.

..

the rest happened in a daze, man shes fast.

I remember her tackling me to the ground, then blank.

I woke up tied up to a pole, that just so happened to support the house.

If I brook it, the house would come down on me.

_'Agh'_

-anna's p.o.v-

_' stupid, stupid, stupid mutt ' I thought as I ran up the porch steps _

_' __**I well never **__ever ever ever, I repeat ever __**again cross the line **__' ' woo that even sounded weird to me ' '__**stupid **__mutt for __**making**__ me __**think **__stupid__** thoughts! **__' _

_I was pretty sure my thoughts were slipping, I could feel it but I didnt care._

_I ran up to my room without even a glance towards the living room, where I new everyone was listen to my pounding feet on the floor._

**He likes me, He likes me not(edward cullen love story)...talk...**

I laid on my bed and crossed my arms in anger.

_**' why would he that?, he does not have me rapped around my little finger. my finger is not even that small! ' **__my thoughts were freely slipping I could care less._

_edward heard my angry thoughts, I was sure, __**' maybe he'll stay away ' **_

_There was a knock on my door_

_**' or not ' **_

_he walked in without me giving him permission, of course._

_the next then he did surprised me, he brushed my hair out of my eyes._

_"anna" he said, that was the first time since our break up he called me that to my face._

_"what do you want?" I tried to keep my angry mood_

_but with him there, I dont know, it made me not angry_

_"I wanted to apologize" he said_

_that surprised me_

_**'what**__ is _

_**he**__ talking __**about?'**__ I thought _

"for what?" i asked

"forgetting"he whispered

_**'what?'**_

"anna, I forgot about your birthday, and I deserved my life broken, but thats behind us, and" he trailed off

"I dont get what your saying edward, I forgave you for that, but"I trailed off

_' __**but**__ before I _

_**could**__ ask to get __**back **__together again, __**you**__ started going out __**with**__ bella' _

_he seemed frustrated_

_"but what anna?" he asked about what I trailed off on._

_"and what edward?" I asked about what he trailed off on._

_"please answer my question first, please?" he begged_

_I sighed_

_'__**but ....**__.(I thought again) _

_**before I could ask you if we could get back together again, you started going out with bella'**_

I thought

he looked surprised but...he looked, I dont know, happy?

"and...(he said again) I broke with bella and I want to get back to together with you, if you want to, of course" he said

I looked up at him.(I wasnt looking at him, because I was embarrassed to think, what I did)

"?" I stuttered

"I want to get back together with you. and happy birthday"

"wha." I stopped. today was dec. 14

and then he lowered his lips to mine.

He was the the first person I ever kissed, and the only person I ever want to be kissed by.

the cullens never bothered us.

that night he took me deeper into our little fantasy world. That I thought I woke up from.

_**'I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under'**_

_The lyrics rang in my head._


End file.
